Prologue: The War of the Jinchuurikis
by qiunofan
Summary: Takes place right before Naruto goes to his three year training mission. Before he leaves, he meets a darkhaired kunoichi and realizes the feelings that he has been oblivious to. Expect action, fluffiness, and some lemons in the real story.Naruhinamain


(Opening Notes)

Hey, mina (everyone)! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. This will be a NaruHina fic with some action here and there but definitely with some romantic fluffiness as well as a lemon or two. This is the prologue so obviously there isn't a lemon and also this fic is T-Rated. Also, I would like to dedicate this fic to two authors that I sort of based this story on but with my version of it. They are (drum rolling and the audience goes quiet): Anime Flower 08 and Tobmaster (me being the only one clapping; just kidding everyone claps since they are awesome NaruHina fic authors). Anyway, I should stop talking and let you check out the prologue to my fic: The War of the Jinchuurikis!

* * *

Prologue: The War of the Jinchuurikis!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto-sama does but I wish I do so then I could write and watch my all time favorite anime...(the copyright patrol come barging in) Shut up already and start the story! Me: Alright, sheesh 'bastard'. Them: What did you say?!!! Me: Nothing, on with the story!

"talking"

'thoughts'

**(scene description)**

* * *

The sky was blue with white, puffy clouds here and there and the sun shone through the sky against the forests of the Land of Fire. The hidden village of Konoha rested in the middle of these forests with a sign of peace and prosperity in the air. All was well until the silence was disturbed by a certain blond-haired boy who was the #1 hyperactive and loudmouth ninja in Konoha. 

"Ahhhh…! It is good to be back home again!," shouted Naruto who just returned from his mission in saving the sand trio (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro) from the weapon ninjas of Takunage village (A/N: sorry if I spelled that wrong if you recall from the last filler arc of part I of Naruto).

"What took so long, Naruto? I thought you wanted to go train with me. I come back to Konoha and find that you aren't even here when I returned."

"Huhhh…" Naruto looks behind and sees a spiky white-haired hermit who was carrying a scroll on his back. "Ero-sennin! What are you doing here? I mean, when did you return and …hey! Why did you take so long on your mission?"

"Gomen Naruto, you know I had to go on this S-rank information gathering mission on the plans of that organization, Akatsuki," said Jiraiya, the legendary sannin.

"Whatever. At least you're back! I waited practically forever for you to return and I bet half the time you was just flirting with women at bars and clubs. I remember seeing you do that instead of gathering information when we ran into that weird mail-ninja person at the Fang village (A/N: correct me if I am wrong on this part)," exclaimed Naruto with a disappointed look on his face.

"Now, now Naruto, you know that I take my missions seriously," said Jiraiya.

'Yeah right,' thought Naruto.

"Anyways, lets get going on your training mission that we agreed on that I would train you for three years and make you an even stronger ninja so you would be able to handle whatever Akatsuki has planned for you," said Jiraiya.

"Finally! Just give me some time to pack up since you didn't give me any warning about your arrival," said Naruto with a content look on his face since he can finally train in order to be stronger than Sasuke and get him back for Sakura.

"Alright, you have till three o'clock to get ready and then meet me at the gate. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get started," said Jiraiya.

The blond ninja nodded in understanding and left to get ready. He decided to have his last meal at Ichiraku's and then pack up his stuff.

**(12 o'clock: Ichiraku's restaurant)**

"Oi, old man get me miso ramen!" Naruto was sitting at his all-time favorite restaurant and ordering the usual lunch, which consisted of about 15-20 bowls of different flavored ramen. Upon waiting, a chuunin with a short ponytail and a horizontal scar on his face entered the restaurant and sat next to the blond ninja.

"I should have known you would eat here for lunch after that big rescue mission for the sand, Naruto."

"Huhhh… oh hey, Iruka-sensei! What's up, how are you doing?" said Naruto.

"I'm doing just fine. Hey, I heard that Jiraiya-sama just returned from his mission. I'm guessing now you are going on that three-year training mission with him outside of Konoha, right?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right and I'm going to get a whole lot stronger from ero-sennin's training so I can bring back Sasuke from that Orochimaru and become Hokage, dattebayo!"

"That's great to hear, Naruto. Anyway, how are…" and the conversation between the two ninja, who are more father and son acquainted than brothers, went on about other various topics.

Meanwhile, a certain dark indigo-haired girl with pearly white, lavender-shaded eyes that contained no pupils was standing from afar behind a pole and watching the two ninja eat their lunches. The girl was actually more focused on the blond ninja but more importantly on what he just said about the training mission for three years. 'Naruto-kun is going away for three years. But, but he just got back from that big mission from the sand and now he's leaving without telling anybody' thought the said girl.

The kunoichi turns around and runs away with tears flowing down her face. Naruto suddenly senses a presence nearby and checks where the kunoichi once was and sees nothing there. He then just shrugs it off and continues with his lunch and conversation with his fatherly sensei since this will be his last meal here with him until three years later.

**(30 minutes after 2 o'clock: near the Konoha park)**

"Yosh, that should be everything," said Naruto as he checks his bag while jumping from roof to roof. All of a sudden, Naruto hears someone crying in the park and decides to go check it out and maybe comfort the person somehow. 'I still have some time left before it is time to go with ero-sennin.'

Naruto jumps off of the roof he was currently on and starts walking into the park. The crying is heard even louder and soon a girl with dark indigo-hair is seen sitting on a bench with her head in her hands and tears falling onto the grass.

"Ano, are you okay nee-chan?" asked the concerned blond ninja.

The kunoichi looks up and gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. Then she was about to wipe away her tears with her hands when her tears with wiped away by another set of hands. The pupil-less eyed girl stared at him wide-eyed while at the same time melting at the feeling of being touched by the one she's been admiring for who knows when.

Naruto suddenly realizes who this girl is and asks, "Oh, Hinata. It was you who was crying over here. Are you okay? Did Neji or anyone else hurt you for some reason?"

"Iie, no-no one hurt m-me, N-Naruto-kun. I-I-I was just feeling a little d-depressed, that's a-all," exclaimed the indigo-haired kunoichi with her usual stuttering and blush because of a certain presence of a certain blond ninja.

"About what?"

"Um…ano…" the dark-haired kunoichi was nervous about answering that question and prodded her two index fingers together like usual. 'I want to tell Naruto-kun my feelings for him and I should since he is leaving for three years and this might be my only chance. Why did I have to be so shy?!'

The blond shinobi noticed Hinata just spacing out a little and wondering what was wrong with her. 'Man, what is up with Hinata right now. She really is a weird girl. Everytime I try and talk to her, she either stutters while talking or doesn't give me an answer at all. Anyway, I really don't have time for this since I have to get going.'

"Ano…Hinata, if you don't want to tell me that is fine since I need to go right now on this special training mission with ero-sennin for three years or then he will leave me if I am late," said Naruto.

Hinata began to cry even more at what Naruto said and began to break down. Naruto, out of instinct, grabbed Hinata in a hug in order to give her some comfort. Realizing, where she is, Hinata began to blush a crimson color all over her face and possibly her upper body and tried her hardest not faint at that moment.

"Hinata, everything is going to be okay. All need to do is calm down and talk this through to somebody but not me though since I need to get going right now but you can always talk to Sakura-chan or even Neji since he has been less cold these days.

The dark-haired kunoichi began to calm down from the blond ninja's touch although she still upheld the blush on her face. Soon Naruto let go of Hinata and began to walk off towards the gate.

'This is now or never, I should at least do something so that he can recognize me for me and not some other girl.' Soon, Hinata went up to Naruto, turned him around, and kissed him on the cheek. "I wish you luck on your mission and come back as soon as you can, Naruto-kun," said Hinata with all the energy see could muster and really felt her conscious leaving right at this moment but luckily, in her opinion, that didn't happen.

Naruto was stunned as of this moment at what just happened to him. Two things: (1) He actually heard Hinata say a sentence without stuttering at all so finally he was able to understand what she just said without thinking too hard; and (2) She just kissed him on the cheek and said that she will miss him while he's gone. This really caught Naruto off guard and his thoughts began to direct toward this dark-haired kunoichi in front of him. He began to think of the times where he felt a presence of a person watching him train and turning around to see a person flee with dark, indigo-colored hair. Then he began to remember the mysterious gifts he would receive on his birthday and find a strand of dark indigo-colored hair stuck in the folds but never really thought about it since he was really immersed in the gift itself. Then his thoughts ended at the chuunin preliminary matches where he just beat Kiba and was walking up to get congratulated by his team. Then all of sudden Hinata comes up and gives him a bottle of ointment that seemed to take all the energy she could muster. Then Naruto tied in all the blushings and faintings that this girl did only in front of him and not anyone else. 'How could I have been so stupid as to not realize the feelings Hinata had all this time. I guess since I never experienced this before from anyone so then I wouldn't be able to tell. Also, I did devote myself to training so that I can become strong enough to save Sasuke from that snake-teme and become Hokage oneday.'

Hinata decided to leave and calm herself down for committing such an act to the one she admired and loved and departed from the blond shinobi. She wished for that moment to last but she knew that holding him up any longer would make him late for his mission and possibly forcing him to stay, though she wouldn't mind. But Naruto would and thus she would rather have Naruto go so that he can be happy about training to get stronger than to stay and sulk about not being able to go. Hinata would really hate herself then since she would be the reason why he couldn't go. While Hinata was starting to turn back home, a hand caught her wrist and pulled her back to the blond shinobi in another hug. She felt like the luckiest girl alive to be able to be this close to her love interest twice in one day. Of course all the blood was getting to her head and she focused with all her might to try and stay conscious for Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hinata for not realizing sooner but I have just been immersed with training, especially with Sasuke leaving and didn't think about your feelings toward me." Then the blond shinobi pulled Hinata's chin up and gave a light kiss to her lips, brushing it with his own. The dark-haired kunoichi's eyes were wide open but then she closed them and deepened the kiss wanting this so much from the blond ninja for so long. Naruto was surprised from Hinata's action but didn't mind. Soon he had to break the kiss since the couple was starting to run out of air to breathe. Both were breathless and just staring at each other for what seemed like hours when it was really just minutes.

"Hinata, I hope that we can work things out and maybe you can be my girlfriend if you want to. Also, when I return, maybe we can go out on a date sometime. Maybe possibly on the day I come back? So what do you think?" asked Naruto.

"I would l-love to-o Naruto-k-kun about b-being both your g-g-girlfriend" she cries in delight in her head "and go o-on a date with-th you."

"Yattah! Arigatou Hinata-chan, I'll try and get this training mission as soon as I can so that you won't have too wait long," said the blond shinobi. He gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips with a bear hug as well and took off toward the front gates of Konoha. Hinata just stood there and soon collapsed to the ground, touching her lips with her fingers and blinking a few times. She then pinched herself to see if she was dreaming all this. 'Itai! Wait, I'm still here on the park and I can still feel the kiss Naruto-kun just gave me moments ago. That means that this was real and my first kiss was with Naruto-kun and wait, he also called me Hinata-chan. I can't believe this! My first kiss was with Naruto-kun!' The said kunoich began to smile widely and head back home and relive her events in her home.

**(3:15 at the front gates of Konoha)**

"Oi, Naruto! Where the hell were you, I was about to leave you out on this mission since it seems that you don't want to train with me seeing that you didn't show up two times when I want you to show up!" shouted the angry toad-sage. He then began to notice that Naruto didn't seem like, well, Naruto. He didn't seem angry at all with him and really Jiraiya expected Naruto to start arguing with him once he started yelling at him. This Naruto seemed spaced out and also had a flushed face like he just kissed a girl for the first time (how ironic). Then it hit him.

"Hey there, Naruto. Did you just meet a gorgeous girl before you left. A possible girlfriend that you just made with while I was gone. And don't lie since I can tell whether that is true or whether you are lying to me since I am the great Toad-Sage Jiraiya-sama! Ha-Ha!" Then the white-haired hermit performed his awkward stance in front of Naruto. This got Naruto to snap out and start shouting at him.

"Can it, ero-sennin! I can hear you but I just didn't want to respond since it really is useless to argue with you and for your information I do have a girlfriend and she is way better than the stupid wenches that you go after since she is sweet, kind, and caring towards both me and all the people around her," argued the blond shinobi.

"Gomen gomen. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings Naruto but you really don't seem like the person who will want a girlfriend at the moment since you are always boasting about your dream to be Hokage and saving Sasuke."

"You're right, ero-sennin. It's just that this girl made me realize that there are people that do care about my well being and I actually have something to look forward to when I get back from the mission. To tell you the truth, whenever I am on a mission, I actually hate the part of going back to the village since there isn't anyone to come for me at the gate and say that he or she misses me. Of course, there is you, Tsunade-obaa-chan, and Sakura-chan but you guys are just there to comfort me on a certain level. Then you guys just go off on your duties and leave, no offense. I just want to feel someone waiting for me so that they will stay with me and talk about the mission and other stuff for the day. And I found that in this girl I sort of like now."

"Sort of like? What do you mean by that?! You don't love the girl or something?" asked the white-haired hermit.

"I just don't know since this actually happened today when we first decided to get together and I haven't even went out with her on a date yet. I really just don't know," said the confused shinobi.

Jiraiya was astonished to all of what Naruto said. But he had to shrug it off since they needed to get going because they have already wasted enough time with the recent information mission that he just went through.

"Alright, kid. We already wasted enough time talking about this personal stuff in your life and need to get going since Akatsuki will be on the move in three years time and also Orochimaru will use his jutsu on Sasuke at the same time as well. So we better hop to it and make like a tree and leave. Also, I can show you how to summon messenger toads so that you can still talk to your girlfriend through letters."

"Arigatou, ero-sennin! Now I can get to know Hinata-chan better as well as train though I wish she could come so that we can be together more," mentioned the blond ninja.

'So it is the Hyuuga heiress that is his girlfriend. Who would've thought. But then again Tsunade did mention something like this but who cares. This is his personal issue and not mine.' "Alright, Naruto. Let's get going!" shouted the white-haired hermit.

"Yosha! I am going to get super strong from this training so that I can get Sasuke back and protect my precious people, especially you Hinata-chan," bellowed the hyperactive ninja with a fist in the air and that foxy grin on his face. Then the two begin their journey to train Naruto into becoming a well-rounded shinobi that is to someday be feared by the Akatsuki hopefully.

**(At the same moment on a high cliff with a view of Konoha in sight)**

"Man that kid is just way too loud you know. He can easily be detected with that overactive voice, huge ego, and bright colors that he chooses to wear," said a shark-faced ninja wearing a coat with red clouds on it and a mist forehead protector scratched horizontally.

"It is true that Naruto-kun does make himself noted in both outside and inside of battle but one should not underestimate his abilities since he is the container of the most powerful demon of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune," explained a ninja with a leaf forehead protector scratched horizontally and red eyes with three marks on it, signifying his kekkai genkai.

"You are correct, Itachi. The nine-tail Jinchuuriki should not be underestimated but Kisame is also correct about his nature. That is why we shall save him for the last of our plan since he will be easy to find anyway later on. And what he said right now could prove useful as well," said a ninja with the same coat as the other two but wearing no forehead protector of any kind that can be found. Also, the man has piercings all over his face and had a sense of authority surrounding him, which leads to the assumption that he is probably the leader of the red cloud Akatsuki organization.

"What do you mean?" asked Kisame.

"He means the part about Naruto-kun talking about his 'girlfriend'," said Itachi.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, let us return to the hideout and revise the plan due to some particular failures of catching a Jinchuuriki" glances at the other two shinobis "so that our goal may succeed when the time is right" said the mysterious leader.

Then he disappears without a trace of him being there as well as Kisame. But the rogue-leaf ninja stays behind for a while.

"Naruto-kun, be safe and be strong for I am not sure if I can get you out of the leader's plan next time." With that said, the said shinobi disappears in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a sense of air that detects that all hell will break loose in the near future.

* * *

(Ending Notes) 

So what did you think of it so far? Bad? Good? Horrible? Exciting? Lame? Tell me what you think and flame me if necessary since I won't be a bastard like some authors who hate flames. I treat flames in order to fix my stories so everyone, or at least most, can enjoy what I write. Anyway, the real story will be out as soon as school is over since I need to study for finals seriously since this is my junior year of high school and need to take grades seriously. Anyhow, please give your reviews! Ja neh (Later)!


End file.
